The present invention relates to a watch case made of plastic.
In recent years, wristwatches have been available having multiple functions such as an alarm, calculator and timer. In such a watch, a plurality of push buttons are provided for performing such functions. Accordingly, a case for such a watch must have a plurality of holes for push buttons and a flange for supporting a piece of glass. In a watch case made of metal, such holes and flange are formed by cutting. However, it is difficult to form with accuracy a plurality of holes and a flange, especially a flange for a non-circular piece of glass. On the other hand, a plastic watch case can be easily made by molding. However, the flange must be made to have a sufficient thickness to support the glass. Therefore, the thickness of the watch case is increased, which is of course undesirable.